


Bollocks - di Faithwood

by JamJay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Ottavo anno, ci ho provato, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamJay/pseuds/JamJay
Summary: Una di quelle fanfiction dove Draco gira innocentemente, tutto la la la e improvvisamente si trova un Harry Potter nudo nel letto.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Bollocks - di Faithwood

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bollocks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717700) by Faithwood. 



> Appunto prima di iniziare, Faithwood ha dato il permesso generale sulla sua pagina per chiunque voglia tradurre le sue fanfiction. Ho fatto una ricerca generica prima di pubblicare Bollocks, per controllare che non esistesse già una versione italiana senza effettivamente trovare nulla, anche se molte delle sue storie sono già state tradotte. Ora, se durante la ricerca me la sono persa per strada, chiedo scusa in anticipo all’autore della prima versione.
> 
> Tutto ciò fa capire chiaramente che è la prima volta che mi cimento nella traduzione di fanfiction, nonostante siano ben… troppi anni che le leggo.  
> Spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro. Buona lettura!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di JK Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright.

**_Bollocks_ **

Draco vide un gufo piombargli addosso appena uscì dal bagno dei Prefetti. Per un fugace momento si convinse venisse da Slughorn, per informarlo di aver appena perso Punti, colpevole di aver usato il bagno dei Prefetti. Non era più un Prefetto quell’anno, ma se sapevi come minacciare le persone giuste non era difficile ottenere la parola d’ordine. E Draco sapeva bene come minacciare e chi. Era uno dei suoi molti talenti.

Il gufo sembrava contrariato, probabilmente irritato di dover consegnare un messaggio così tardi. Il coprifuoco era passato da un pezzo e il gufo gli lanciò uno sguardo accusatorio mentre slegava il biglietto.

“Trovati un altro lavoro se non ti piace,” sbottò, mentre il gufo prese il volo e sparì dietro l’angolo.

Dopo essersi accertato che il biglietto non fosse maledetto con un colpo di bacchetta, lo aprì, fissando confuso la scrittura a malapena leggibile.

_Se gli fai del male o cerchi di umiliarlo in qualsiasi modo, puoi dire addio alle tue palle. Non è una minaccia, tra l’altro, ma una vero e proprio malocchio. Il suo mantello è sotto il cuscino, ma se lo mandi via sei un’idiota. A dire il vero sei un’idiota comunque, e una checca, ma vabbè._

Draco si accigliò. “Stupido gufo. Non sa nemmeno consegnare decentemente un messaggio.” Il biglietto non aveva senso ed era firmato solo con una _R_ ; chiaramente non era destinato a Draco.

Con una scrollata di spalle lo fece sparire, dirigendosi verso i sotterranei.

Come se la serata non fosse già abbastanza strana, appena mise piede nel dormitorio trovò tre paia di occhi fissi su di lui. Lanciò un’occhiata imbarazzato verso il suo accappatoio. “Che c’è?”

“Credevamo fossi qui,” disse Nott lanciando uno sguardo confuso verso il letto di Draco.

“Le tende sono tirate e non siamo riusciti ad aprirle,” chiarì Blaise, voltando annoiato una pagina del grosso libro che stava leggendo. “Credevamo ti stessi masturbando.”

“Di nuovo.” aggiunse Greg di aiuto.

Accigliato, Draco si avvicinò al proprio letto e tirò le tende. Scosse la testa. “La vostra incompetenza generale mi lascia senza parole certe volte.”

Blaise grugnì. “Ma per favore, le hai ovviamente incantate. Bravo. Vuoi un biscotto?”

“Si, grazie.” annuì Draco, togliendosi l’accappatoio e girando intorno al letto per lanciarlo su di una sedia. “Fai il bravo ragazzo e vai a prendermene uno.”

Blaise lo ignorò e Draco, sbadigliando, si sedette sul letto calciando via le ciabatte. Era ancora presto, ma ora che gli ci avevano fatto pensare, un po’ di sano auto-erotismo era un’ottima idea. Lo aveva già fatto nella vasca, ma la sua accuratamente elaborata fantasia era finita troppo presto quando si era ritrovato a pensare agli occhi verdi di Harry Potter intenti a fissarlo e alle sue labbra intorno al suo membro.  
La fantasia sarebbe dovuta continuare: Potter doveva ancora legarlo, sbatterlo al muro e scoparlo ma era bastato immaginare quegli occhi, il chiaro desiderio riflesso nel verde per farlo venire.

Sfortunatamente non gli piaceva pensarci di nuovo subito dopo l’orgasmo. Il momento gli aveva dato quello che poteva ma ora, una mezz’ora dopo, era pronto. Più che per l’orgasmo, non vedeva l’ora di continuare la fantasia.

Si voltò e puntò la bacchetta verso le tende, con tutta l’intenzione di chiuderle, ma una visione terrificante lo fece scattare in piedi. Si ritrovò a un metro di distanza dal letto con il cuore a mille nel petto.

“Che diavolo hai ora?” Blaise, Nott e Greg lo stavano fissando.

“Er…” Draco ispezionò accuratamente il letto. Sembrava vuoto e innocente, come se non gli avesse appena tolto dieci anni di vita. “Ragno. Bello grosso.”

“Okay,” rispose Blaise lentamente e riportò l’attenzione al suo libro. Nott ghignò e Greg sussultò.

Draco prese un profondo respiro e considerò l’idea di prendersi a schiaffi. Doveva essere più stanco di quel che credeva, gli occhi gli avevano giocato un brutto scherzo. Ciononostante si avvicinò al letto con prudenza e poi, esitando, poggiò una mano sulle lenzuola di seta. La visione tornò in un istante: Harry Potter, completamente nudo e addormentato con i polsi legati alla testiera del letto.

“Merlino,” sospirò. “E’ Potter. Lo vedete? E’—“ alzò lo sguardo verso i compagni di stanza. Lo stavano tutti ignorando. Nott aveva le tende chiuse, Blaise stava leggendo e Greg dormiva. “Ehi! Idioti!” urlò, fissando Blaise. Nessuno rispose, non gli rivolsero nemmeno uno sguardo.

Spostò la mano e con quella sparì anche Potter. Affascinato, lo fece di nuovo: mano sul lenzuolo, Potter era li, tolta la mano, sparito Potter.

“Che cazzo stai facendo?” chiese Blaise improvvisamente. “Vuoi che venga io li ad ucciderlo o qualcosa del genere?”

“ _Cosa_?”

“Il ragno?”

“Er…” Draco guardò Blaise poi di nuovo il letto. Accigliato, mantenne lo sguardo sull’espressione confusa di Blaise e riportò la mano sul lenzuolo. Blaise lo aveva fissato tutto il tempo, ma nel momento in cui la mano di Draco aveva toccato il letto, aveva chiuso gli occhi, si era guardato intorno confuso per poi tornare al suo libro come se non fosse successo nulla.

Oh. _Oh!_ Il letto doveva essere stato incantato, oscurato, protetto. I suoi compagni di stanza sembravano non registrare nemmeno la sua presenza nel momento in cui toccava il letto.

Ma questo significava che Potter era veramente lì, non aveva le allucinazioni. Potter era nel suo letto. Nudo. E—Draco lasciò che lo sguardo vagasse verso il basso—eccitato.

Continuando a fissare il notevole rigonfiamento di Potter, salì sul letto. Forse la cosa più saggia da fare sarebbe stato avvisare il Capo Casa che Potter era stato rapito, ma quel pensiero morì sul nascere. E poi…

_Se gli fai del male o cerchi di umiliarlo in qualsiasi modo, puoi dire addio alle tue palle. Non è una minaccia, tra l’altro, ma una vero e proprio malocchio._

Accidenti. Il biglietto _era_ destinato a lui. Qualcuno aveva rapito Potter, lo aveva spogliato e legato al letto di Draco. Era il suo compleanno? Era Natale? Aveva forse fatto un favore a qualcuno? Per quanto ne sapeva tutte le risposte a quelle domande erano negative. Anche se era piuttosto difficile pensare. Forse _era_ Natale. Al momento Draco non era nemmeno sicuro in quale periodo dell’anno si trovava.

_Il suo mantello è sotto il cuscino._

Draco spinse la mano sotto il cuscino e le dita trovarono della stoffa sottile che riconobbe subito come il Mantello dell’Invisibilità di Potter.

_Se lo mandi via, sei un’idiota._

Draco si trovò d’accordo, studiando il corpo nudo di Potter. D’altro canto stava rischiando le palle. Doveva trattarsi di uno scherzo di cattivo gusto. Per sicurezza, comunque, puntò la bacchetta verso le tende e le chiuse.

“Potter,” mormorò scuotendolo per la spalla. Ritirò subito la mano, però. C’era qualcosa di tremendamente sbagliato nel toccare la pelle di Potter mentre dormiva. Così sbagliato che sentì il proprio membro svegliarsi interessato.

Harry non reagì, comunque, quindi provò di nuovo inutilmente. Mordendosi il labbro, puntò la bacchetta sulla testa del moro. “ _Reinnerva_ ,” mormorò.

Harry si stiracchiò con un gemito, sbattendo le spesse e scure ciglia.

Draco strinse la bacchetta e trattenne il respiro.

Potter lo guardò intontito. Si accigliò, guardando in basso verso la propria nudità per poi ricadere sul cuscino. “Non di nuovo,” gemette. “Merlino, qual è il mio problema?”

Draco non sapeva come rispondere a quella domanda ed era abbastanza sicuro di non essere in grado di parlare anche volendo.

Potter mosse il braccio e le catene tintinnarono sulla testiera del letto. Guardò in alto e gemette di nuovo. “Seriamente?” chiese alle catene, come se credesse che fossero apparse intorno ai suoi polsi di loro spontanea volontà. Guardò nuovamente verso Draco con espressione crucciata, le labbra arricciate in un broncio. “Ti odio,” disse risentito. “Perché devi farmi questo? Non è per niente giusto. Sei un’idiota.”

Draco ritrovò la propria voce. “Non sono stato io! E _tu_ sei un’idiota. E’ il mio letto quello che tu hai inquinato con il tuo…” indicò il corpo nudo di Potter con un gesto della mano, ma non riuscì a insultare la visione. Merlino, chi se lo immaginava che _questo_ era quello che Potter nascondeva sotto quei vestiti orribili? Lo aveva immaginato nudo molte volte, ma ora tutte le sue fantasie erano velocemente evaporate per la vergogna.

“Si, si, si, lo so che non sei stato tu. Non devi ricordarmelo,” rispose Potter con impazienza. Senza senso anche, secondo Draco. Fosse stato lui al suo posto avrebbe sicuramente pensato di incolparsi. Harry si contorse, una visione deliziosa, così Draco lo osservò con ragionevole interesse. “Ora cominciamo e facciamola finita,” aggiunse il moro, sembrando impaziente ma anche un po’ entusiasta.

“Uhm.” Draco inclinò la testa. “Pardon?”

Potter alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Scopami, cavalcami, succhialo, quello che ti pare. Basta che ti sbrighi.”

Draco si avvicinò molto attentamente, scivolando sulle ginocchia e scrutò negli occhi di Potter. “Sei stato Confuso?”

“Sto _dormendo_ , idiota.” Harry scosse la testa tristemente come se non riuscisse a capire perché Draco non capiva una cosa tanto ovvia. Draco cominciò a sentirsi eccitato. Credeva di dormire. _Non di nuovo,_ aveva detto, questo significava che non era la prima volta. Aveva già sognato _Draco_ prima d’ora.

“Capisco.” Si sdraiò vicino a Potter, non del tutto sicuro di cosa stesse facendo. Il calore e la solidità del corpo del moro erano troppo piacevoli per non approfittarne. “Quindi questo è un sogno?” chiese cautamente.

“Ovviamente.”

“Il tipo di sogno che fai _di solito_?” si sporse in avanti, attratto dalle labbra di Potter. “Il tipo di situazione che ti piace fantasticare?”

“Di solito parliamo di meno,” rispose Harry irritato, gli occhi fissi sulle labbra del Serpeverde.

“Cosa facciamo allora? Questo?” Draco spinse le proprie labbra sulle sue; erano sospettosamente dolci, ma non ci fece caso. Leccò via il sapore dolciastro, stuzzicandole un momento prima di baciarlo.  
Il gemito roco di Potter gli fece venire i brividi, lo sentì fino alla punta dei piedi. Gli girò la testa e, sbigottito, si accorse di essersi dimenticato di respirare. Si staccò, battendo le palpebre e scrutò l’espressione disorientata di Potter. La quale si riprese immediatamente, diventando sbigottita. Gli occhi erano sgranati e più verdi che mai.

“Questo non è un sogno,” disse, rigido, per poi iniziare a lottare contro le catene, tirando ferocemente. “Merlino! Liberami immediatamente! Cosa credi di fare?”

La testa di Draco ancora girava. Certamente un semplice bacio non poteva esserne la causa? Si sentiva drogato.

“Falla finita, Potter. Non sono stato io a portarti qui.” Con uno sforzo raggiunse la bacchetta e liberò i polsi del moro, che saltò seduto allungandosi subito verso le tende. “Serpeverde!” gemette Draco e Harry si tirò indietro, il respiro affannato.

Quando finalmente la vista di Draco tornò normale, si ritrovò a fissare la punta della propria bacchetta, stretta nella mano di Harry. “Mi hai rapito?” sembrava furioso. “Mi hai _rapito_?”

“Ovviamente no! Ti ho _trovato_ qui.” Draco si accigliò. Notò divertito che Potter si era coperto con il lenzuolo. “Se vuoi qualcuno da incolpare penso che dovresti puntarla verso qualcuno di leggermente più _roscio_.”

L’espressione di Potter divenne vuota e le labbra si schiusero a formare una perfetta _O_. Una _O_ che Draco avrebbe tanto voluto baciare, non fosse stato per la bacchetta puntata alla testa.

“Ron mi ha stordito,” mormorò Potter. “Merlino, ora ricordo. Ha detto—“ arrossì improvvisamente.

“E’ stanco di sentirti gemere il mio nome mentre dormi?” suggerì Draco, sentendosi stranamente audace.

“Bhe, si,” rispose Harry e chiuse immediatamente la bocca come se avesse detto qualcosa che non avrebbe voluto.

Tutta la confusione di Draco sparì in un istante. Ora capiva la causa delle vertigini, del disorientamento, del sapore dolciastro; erano tutto gli effetti di una pozione della Verità. Doveva trovarsi sulle labbra di Potter quando lo aveva baciato… Oh, Merlino aveva baciato le labbra di Potter così _scrupolosamente_. Era come se l’avesse bevuta Draco piuttosto che Harry.

_Devi andartene,_ pensò Draco ma non riuscì a dirlo. “Il tuo Mantello dell’Invisibilità è lì sotto,” disse invece e indicò il cuscino.

Potter non guardò nemmeno in quella direzione. Si leccò attentamente le labbra e guardò Draco accigliato. Il Serpeverde poteva praticamente _vedere_ le rotelle girare nella testa del moro. “Mi hai baciato,” disse improvvisamente. “Perché?”

_Merda_. Draco si morse il labbro con forza e imprecò mentalmente. Non riuscì a fermarsi, comunque. “Perché volevo farlo. Perché sei la persona più baciabile che io abbia mai visto in vita mia. Perché sono mesi che voglio farlo. Forse di più. Perché… _Santo cielo_.” Mortificato, si portò una mano alla bocca, chiudendo di forza le labbra. Potter scattò in avanti, gli prese i polsi e lo spinse indietro. Draco si ritrovò sdraiato con i polsi bloccati sul cuscino e il moro sopra di lui. Lo stava fissando dritto in faccia, apparentemente non più preoccupato di essere nudo.

“Non mi odi?” chiese Potter sembrando affascinato. “Credevo mi odiassi.”

“Odiarti? Credo di amarti.” Draco gemette. “ _Ucciderò_ Weasley. E questa è la verità!”

“Io credo che gli comprerò una scopa nuova,” sospirò Potter. Aveva l’aria totalmente sconvolta. “E libri. Per Hermione. Tanti libri. Lo ha chiaramente aiutato.” Scosse la testa, fissando Draco come se non lo avesse mai visto prima. “Amo i miei amici.”

“Sono _vili_ ,” disse Draco ma poi il moro lo baciò mormorando “E amo questo,” contro le sue labbra e il Serpeverde perdonò velocemente gli amici di Potter e giurò di comprare loro tutte le scope e i libri che volevano.

Poi Potter si mosse, agitò i fianchi e la sua erezione finì per premere su quella di Draco, strofinandosi sul suo pigiama di seta allora il biondo dimenticò tutto e tutti tranne Harry e il suo talento nel muovere i fianchi. E la sua lingua, attorcigliata alla sua, facendogli di nuovo girare la testa.

La presa sui polsi si fece più debole, e Draco borbottò scontento. “Più stretto,” sospirò e Potter obbedì prontamente, stringendo la presa e baciandolo con rinnovato vigore. Il lento scivolare dei fianchi diventò frenetico e Draco rabbrividì, perdendo il fiato.

Durò fin troppo poco e presto si ritrovarono sdraiati in un disordinato, appiccicoso, groviglio di gambe e braccia.

“Non riesco a credere che indossi pigiama di seta, dormi su lenzuola di seta, circondato da tende di seta,” mormorò Potter sul suo collo.

Le dita di Draco scivolavano sulla spalla nuda del moro. “E ora ho un ragazzo con la pelle di seta.” Fece una smorfia e chiuse gli occhi. “ _Salazar_.”

Potter rise, alzando la testa. “Se vuoi posso continuare a baciarti finché non finisce l’effetto della pozione.” Batté le ciglia con modestia. “Con le mie labbra di seta.”

Draco ghignò, cercando di non arrossire. “Credo di conoscere un altro modo per tapparmi la bocca,” disse e capovolse le posizioni facilmente. Il moro era assolutamente rilassato nelle sue braccia.

“Oh?” sembrava speranzoso.

“Cos’è che avevi detto? Scopami, cavalcami, succhialo?”

Era il turno di Potter di arrossire e lo fece adorabilmente. Draco si diede mentalmente uno schiaffo; persino nella sua stessa testa era costretto a pensare la verità.

“Non posso prometterti che lo farò in quell’ordine però,” aggiunse e scese a tracciare una linea di baci sul petto del ragazzo. “E di certo non mi _sbrigherò_.”

Potter ghignò. “Mi va bene così.”

-o-

Su nella torre di Grifondoro, Ron Weasley sedeva di fronte al camino, fissando tristemente la Mappa del Malandrino e due puntini uniti insieme con in nomi di _Draco Malfoy_ e _Harry Potter_.

Hermione gli diede qualche pacca sulla spalla. “E’ stata una _tua_ idea,” disse esasperata.

“Si, bhe, Malfoy doveva fare qualcosa di meschino. Così Harry avrebbe capito che è un’idiota e Malfoy avrebbe perso le palle. Doveva perdere la palle, Hermione.”

“Potresti per favore smetterla di nominare le palle di Malfoy? Comincio a pensare che tu ne sia ossessionato.”

Ron la ignorò. “A te sembra che il puntino stia tremando?”

Hermione gli prese la mappa dalle mani. “Saltella,” disse e chiuse la pergamena.

“Stupido furetto saltellante,” borbottò Ron.

Hermione gli diede qualche altra pacca sulla schiena e lo baciò. “Almeno Harry è felice. E’ questo che conta, giusto?”

Ron annuì. “Immagino di si.” Avvicinò Hermione a sé e si accigliò pensoso. “Il malocchio ‘se gli farai del male perderai le palle’ lo teniamo comunque, giusto?”

Hermione soffiò una risata. “ _Ovviamente_.”

Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Bene!  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, ci ho messo abbastanza impegno dopo tutto! Tendo a cercare di tradurre sempre parola per parola, il che non è sempre un bene, ma credo che sia uscito un buon lavoro.  
> Ora, cortesemente, essendo “nuova” nel mondo delle traduzioni, avrei un paio di domande un po’ sciocche da fare.  
> Se qualcuno di voi che si occupa già di traduzioni potesse contattarmi, ve ne sarei grata!
> 
> JamieJay


End file.
